Gorosaurus
Category:Characters | aliases = Gorosaurusu | film = | franchise = Godzilla film series King Kong film series | image = | notability = | type = | race = Dinosaur | gender = | base of operations = Mondo Island Monster Island | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = King Kong Escapes | final appearance = Destroy All Monsters | actor = Yû Sekita }} Gorosaurus, or Gorosaursu, is a fictional dinosaur featured in the ''Godzilla'' film series by Toho Company. He is part of the Shōwa period and made his first appearance in King Kong Escapes in 1967. In the film he was played by actor Yû Sekita. He also appeared in Destroy All Monsters in 1968 where he was played by Haruo Nakajima, who also portrayed Godzilla in the film. Biography Gorosaurus was a dinosaur living in the modern era, who was a descendant of the allosaurid species. Gorosaurus lived on Mondo Island in the South Pacific, which was also home to a sixty-foot gorilla named Kingukongu, or, Kong. A United Nations military submarine called [[Explorer/King Kong Escapes|The Explorer]] came to Mondo Island to research rumors of Kong. Commander Carl Nelson surveyed the island along with Lieutenant Commander Jiro Nomura and Lieutenant Susan Watson. Susan was the first of the expedition to spot Gorosaurus as it reared its head from behind a treeline. Her screams of terrors awakened Kingukongu, who was sleeping in a cave nearby. Kong emerged and found Susan, and took an instant liking to her. He picked her up and placed her on a high tree branch so she wouldn't get in the way of his pending battle with Gorosaurus. The two fought one another, but Gorosaurus' short vestigial arms were no match for the extensive reach of Kong's simian forearms. Rather, he resorted towards keeping his enemy at bay with a series of powerful kangaroo-like drop-kicks. Kong proved too sturdy for the reptile however and once he got him on the ground, beat on him repeatedly until Gorosaurus could barely move. He then hyper-extended Gorosaurus' jaws causing him to foam at the mouth and collapse, seemingly dead. King Kong Escapes (1967). Directed by Ishirô Honda. By the late 1990s, the United Nations Science Committee established an island habitat for all of the world's greatest monsters, which was appropriately named Monster Island. Among those who were sequestered to the island was a dinosaur creature similar to that of Gorosaurus. An adversarial alien race known as the Kilaaks used their advanced technology to take control of all of the monsters, and them out to attack the world's greatest population centers. Gorosaurus tunneled his way underground and came up beneath Paris, France, destroying the architectural landmark known as the Arc de Triomphe. When the Kilaaks lost their control over the monsters, they spent the space dragon King Ghidorah to combat the monsters. Gorosaurus aligned himself with Godzilla and Anguirus to launch an assault against Ghidorah, using his trademark drop-kick to keep the monster on the defensive. Gorosaurus then latched his teeth onto Ghidorah's tail, but it was Godzilla and his son Minilla who finished him off. When the battle was over, Gorosaurus returned to Monster Island to live in peace. Destroy All Monsters (1968). Directed by Ishirô Honda. Notes & Trivia * * Gorosaurus is an allosaurid, an abrupt descendant of Allosaurus itself. The Godzilla Movie Studio Tour. * In the greater scheme of the "Godzillaverse", monsters never truly die. So it stands to reason that the Gorosaurus that is seemingly killed in King Kong Escapes is in fact the same creature that turns up decades later to devastate Paris in Destroy All Monsters. * Gorosaurus is incorrectly identified as Baragon in Destroy All Monsters. Coincidentally, it is in fact Baragon who has the ability to burrow underground thus creating a tunnel by which to come up underneath Paris. Biologically speaking, this is not a feat that Gorosaurus should be able to accomplish on his own. * Gorosaurus also appeared on the Japanese children's television series Go! Godman where he fought the eponymous interstellar hero Godman. * Stock footage of Gorosaurus was also incorporated into Godzilla's Revenge and Godzilla vs. Gigan. See also External Links * * Gorosaurus at Wikipedia * * Gorosaurus at the Godzilla Wiki References ---- Category:King Kong Escapes/Characters Category:Destroy All Monsters (1968)/Characters Category:Sci-fi film characters Category:Yu Sekita/Characters Category:Haruo Nakajima/Characters Category:Characters with biographies